The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In a wireless communication network, an electronic device can transmit one or more reference signals for synchronization and/or device identification. In an example, a base station broadcasts a primary synchronization signal (PSS) and a secondary synchronization signal (SSS). From the primary synchronization signal and the secondary synchronization signal, user equipment can acquire timing information, frequency information, and identification of the base station.